


an act of defiance

by pixieprinceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Drama, Investigations, M/M, Mentions of addiction and depression, Mentions of rape and murder, Morally Gray Iruka Umino, Mystery solving, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Philosophy, Plot Twists, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Russian KakaIru Week 2020, Slow Build, Unhealthy Relationships, oh god this actually CAN be considered my first tea shop AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprinceling/pseuds/pixieprinceling
Summary: В старом квартале Конохи редко происходит что-то из ряда вон выходящее - здесь сплошь маленькие лавочки, покосившиеся здания и тёплый запах пряностей (ярче всего на закате). Однако когда именно здесь одна из Анбу подвергается загадочному нападению, Какаши Хатаке, которому поручено расследовать происшествие, приходится присмотреться к безмятежному идиллическому уголку деревни поближе. А, как известно, когда ты всматриваешься в бездну, она редко упускает шанс взглянуть на тебя в ответ...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 4





	an act of defiance

**Author's Note:**

> По доброй традиции нашего вертепа я планировала маленькую скромную зарисовку, а накурила макси. Но в отличие от всех тех несчастных впроцессников, которые одиноко зябнут по углам этого профиля и моей папки с фанфикшеном, этой работе на данный момент уделяется моё безраздельное внимание, так что закончена она будет в любом случае.
> 
> Справедливые предупреждения, которые не влезли в шапку: это не то, чтобы дарк!АУ, но отклонения от канона в паре моментов довольно серьёзные, а уж дарк!Ирука в любом случае очень и очень далёк от своего канонного прототипа. Темы я тоже планирую поднимать достаточно тяжелые, тёмные и неоднозначные. Если вам не нравятся фики, в которых Какаши делают больно (преимущественно психологически) или персонажи поступают достаточно паскудно, обойдите эту работу стороной.
> 
> Отдельный дисклеймер: описание плохих (неоднозначных) поступков или событий - не равно их романтизации. Спасибо и приятного прочтения!
> 
> P.S. Самосостряпанная обложка: https://twitter.com/rina_aronde/status/1303315521975259137

Он знает, что в последнее время я без труда могу поймать его след даже на другом конце города, и всё равно почти бесшумно мнётся в своих солдатских ботинках на толстой подошве, шмыгает носом – то ли раздражённо, то ли вызывающе, поглубже засовывает руки в карманы. Неяркий свет бумажных фонариков, чуть покачивающихся от ночного ветерка, превращает его в безликую тень, очерченную мягкими, небрежными мазками. Он стоит без движения, широкие плечи нелепо вздёрнуты, словно сведенные судорогой, и глухо дышит в закрытую дверь. 

Пламя свечи вздрагивает и опадает. Ожидание ледяным ознобом пробегает по пальцам, и я крепче прижимаю их к тёплому глиняному боку дымящейся пиалы.

Есть, разумеется, своя горькая ирония в том, что случиться всё должно было именно сегодня. Мне довелось когда-то очень давно на собственном опыте убедиться, что если духи и существуют, то интерес их к делам смертных отчётливо стремится к нулю, но я почти готов поверить в чей-то промысел, глядя на его озябшую фигуру за моими дверьми, которая зло смыкает ладонь на ручке и бросает её, как ядовитую змею, уже в четвертый раз за последние десять минут. Тонкие стёкла в дверной раме звенят нежно, почти обидчиво, словно недоумевая, почему же он вот так топчется у порога, как чужой. Стёклам, конечно же, невдомек, что как раз этому поведению мне несложно найти объяснение.

Подняться бы с обитого мягкой тканью старого кресла, в подушках которого я с недавних пор тону ещё больше обычного, привычным скользящим шагом, так, чтобы даже половицы не заскрипели, приблизиться к двери, потянуть на себя. Призрачный звон бамбуковых колокольчиков тянущей болью отдаётся в висках, но не отрезвляет, а лишь ещё больше путает мысли. Одинокая свеча догорает стремительно, оплывает и чадит жирной копотью в латунной ванночке, и сил у меня остаётся примерно столько же. 

Поэтому я лишь плотнее закутываюсь в не по погоде тонкое хаори*, грею ладони в душистом паре настоявшегося чая и устало прикрываю глаза. Даже сквозь пергаментную паутинку век клубок отчаяния и ярости в его солнечном сплетении слепит и жжётся, словно лесной пожар, заставляет и так тонкий лед моей решительности пойти глубокими трещинами. 

Занятно. Где-то между его влажными ладонями и заходящимся сердцем я различаю дрожащую искорку страха, совсем новорождённую, более чем естественную в сложившейся ситуации. Конечно, ты боишься. Глупо было бы не бояться. Боишься – и всё равно распахнёшь эту чёртову дверь, не сейчас, так через минуту, час, день, потому что людской эгоизм и людское любопытство поистине не ведают границ. 

Мучительно хочется закашляться, но воздуха в лёгких нет, как, собственно, нет и самих лёгких.  
Я с интересом провожу согретыми теплом пиалы пальцами по сведённому судорогой горлу. Путаные мысли с удивительной чёткостью выстраиваются костяшками шоги в одно-единственное слово – _хрупкость_. Люди такие хрупкие и несмотря на это парадоксально смелые.  
Почему ты всё ещё не сбежал, не собрал толпу горожан с факелами и вилами, благо, на улицы сегодня вечером и так высыпала чуть ли не вся Коноха – почему ты всё ещё здесь? Куда же подевался этот ваш людской хвалёный инстинкт самосохранения?  
Все эти игры со смертью – одно, но далеко не единственное из занятных изобретений голодного до опасности человеческого сознания. Казалось бы – живи себе спокойно, сыто и тучно, расти потомков, а когда выйдет время, корми собой землю, ищи продолжения в избранном посмертии, но им этого, разумеется, слишком мало. Даже за свою короткую, боги, они даже и не знают насколько мимолётную, жизнь, они успевают хотя бы раз посмотреть смерти прямо в лицо и узнать её. 

_У смерти очень красивое лицо_. Такое красивое, что они потом везде ищут его отражение – на дне бутылки, на лезвии кинжала, в округлых боках глазастых игральных костей – не зная, что в один не самый прекрасный день оно само их найдёт.

Меня эта забавная человеческая одержимость обошла стороной, поэтому я никогда и не посвящал даже краешка мысли тому, что же ждёт меня самого. Наверное, слишком близоруки были часовые в тех деревнях, где я стоял прямо за границей света их факелов, слишком доверчиво и кротко скользили их руки в мою приглашающе раскрытую ладонь.  
Слишком легко жить, когда ты – не человек. 

Но сегодняшним вечером меня впервые за долгое время посещают чужие обрывочные воспоминания, и от них отчетливо веет холодом и прогорклой, застарелой болью, от которой сводит все несуществующие сухожилия.  
Хрупкие, глупые, отважные создания – почему вам так нравится страдать? Перед глазами немедленно встаёт его лицо в нежном персиковом сиянии занимающегося рассвета – жёсткая морщинка между сведёнными бровями не смягчается даже во сне, нервные пальцы сомкнуты до белых костяшек на рукояти катаны. Я сказал тебе тогда, помнится, что нет необходимости спать с оружием, когда ты в безопасности, а ты ответил, что безопасности не существует.

Я лишь усмехнулся тогда, но, как ни крути, ты был прав. 

Я подвёл тебя. Я тебе лгал. Я хотел тебя, и я тебя получил, а потом, не зная, что делать дальше, попытался играть в ваши человеческие игры своими краплёными картами. Баловень судьбы, джокер выигрывает всегда, но я не азартен. Он всё ещё у меня в рукаве, но однажды данные обещания и переливчатый черепаховый гребень в тяжелых волосах держат крепче семи печатей.

Прости меня.  
Ты не сможешь, конечно, но хотя бы сказать это я должен был, да? Хотя бы подумать?

Сердце пропускает удар, руки инстинктивно вцепляются в ткань ворота, а в горле клокочет сдавленный хрип.  
Мне не должно быть больно. У меня даже сердца, чёрт возьми, нет.  
А вот у него – есть. 

Дверь распахивается так резко, что колокольчики над дверью не звенят – дребезжат визгливо и надтреснуто, будто грай вспугнутой вороньей стаи. Огонёк свечи жалобно дрожит, и я машинально защищаю его ладонью.

Он стоит на пороге, весь окутанный белесым паром собственного дыхания, и в сыром ноябрьском полумраке мне не видно его лица. По ногам тянет сквозняком и колючими искорками молнии, тяжелая белая ткань, занавешивающая окна, дрожит и пузырится, словно парус на корабле, которому не суждено выйти в море. Позади озерцом расплавленного золота растекается свет так никем и не спущенных на воду бумажных фонариков, очерчивая контуры непослушных пепельных волос и фарфоровой пёсьей морды. Шелковые ленты стекают по шее и плечу тревожными алыми струйками.

Даже неяркий, свет режет глаза, и я мучительно жмурюсь от вонзающейся в виски и лоб головной боли. Жмурюсь, несмотря на то что вполне могу поймать метко брошенный сюрикен этим самым раскалывающимся от боли лбом, и даже, признаться, не слишком обижусь. Так было бы легче и чище, но я отчего-то уверен, что быстрой смерти мне ждать не стоит. Может, потому что в тесном клубке его ярости отчётливо проступает разочарование – серое и жирное, как вчерашний куриный бульон. Значит, будут вопросы. 

Вопросы, от ответов на которые не защитит никакой нагрудник. Ты будешь слушать и тебе будет больно – вам ведь всегда больно, странные вы, глупо устроенные существа.  
Правда – ещё одна человеческая фиксация, которую я никогда не пойму. Ложь ведь куда приятнее, куда слаще, почему бы не выбрать её, зная, что перед лицом правды вы обнажены и поэтому беззащитны, почему бы не прожить всю жизнь в приятном забвении, не зная настоящего, не помня прошлого, не ведая будущего?  
Надо же, я совершенно забыл тебя об этом спросить.

Промозглая морось, вместе с его тенью ворвавшаяся в комнату, влажными пальцами дотягивается до закопчённого огарка, и свеча с шипением гаснет, оставляя его стоять в единственной лужице света у самых дверей. На меня он не смотрит, глядит куда-то в сторону, плечи всё так же ссутулены в странной смеси боевой стойки и угрюмой хандры. А затем рвано, словно марионетка в руках неопытного кукловода, приходит в движение. 

За прошедшие месяцы он выучил мою лавку наизусть, поэтому прекрасно ориентируется даже во мглистом сумраке позднего вечера – присаживается на корточки перед тяжелым комодом, гремит рассохшимся нижним ящиком и достаёт сразу три толстых белых свечи, перемотанных бечёвкой. В руках, затянутых тугими перчатками, тускло поблёскивает металл – чиркает колёсико зажигалки, и огонёк занимается на одной свече, другой, последней.  
Терпкий дымок мешается с душным запахом трав, и на минуту меня возвращает в тот самый первый день, когда он переступил порог, такой же взъерошенный и угрюмый, как и сейчас, ледяной, словно дождь поздним сентябрем – знал ли я тогда? Конечно, не знал, иначе сбежал бы той же ночью, без сожалений спустил бы все сбережения на паром подальше от этой проклятой деревни, где всё идёт насмарку так же быстро, как меняется капризная осенняя погода. 

Свечи занимают места в подсвечнике – тяжелая рыжая бронза, испещренная пятнами отражённого света, кажется в его руках застывшими языками пламени. 

Я прекрасно помню, откуда он – Страна Ветра, кишащие колючим кустарником и скорпионьими гнёздами руины неподалёку от Сунагакуре, Период Враждующих Царств, скорее поздний, чем ранний. Художественная ценность сомнительная, а вот черепушку им просадить можно было знатно – трясущийся старичок с хитрыми глазами, продавший мне карту, просил иметь в виду, что по легенде именно этим подсвечником один из Учиха, чьё имя история не сохранила, подло лишил жизни одного из Сенджу (история прокололась и с ним), и с тех пор безделушку преследует страшное проклятие. В чём оно заключалось, старичок не знал, но охотно делился предположениями – самыми занятными из тех, что неслись мне в спину, пока я не затерялся в волнах горланящей толпы Центрального Базара, были триста лет неудач, хроническая импотенция и редкое, но абсолютно точно существующее заболевание, проявляющееся постепенным превращением глазных яблок в яблоки настоящие. С тех пор площадь Центрального Базара Суны значительно расширилась, в семье старичка сменилось четыре поколения, и, несмотря на активное пользование подсвечником, ни один из предрекаемых эффектов не дал о себе знать, но сейчас, глядя на зловещие отблески в полированной металлической поверхности, суеверный шепоток предполагает, что, возможно, эффект у проклятья был не одномоментный, а накопительный. 

Золотистые блики пляшут на гладком белом фарфоре ощерившейся маски, когда он поворачивается и идёт ко мне – шаги тяжелее свинца, хоть пиши с него картину страшного суда. Или исхода. Это как понравится. 

Я сдвигаю в сторону чайничек, всё ещё исходящий сладким паром, и не могу отделаться от совершенно смешной надежды, что вот он поставит тяжелый подсвечник на стол, снимет свою дурацкую маску (возможно даже обе) и улыбнётся одной из тех редких улыбок, которым я всегда ревниво вёл счёт и со скрупулёзностью старого скряги подшивал в свою воображаемую картотеку человеческих сокровищ. И всё будет по-прежнему. И не придётся давать множество неудовлетворительных ответов на целый ворох неудобных вопросов, каждый из которых начинался бы гневным и абсолютно справедливым _«почему»_ и на каждый я мог бы честно ответить _«потому что жадный дурак и скотина последняя, вот почему»._

Но его, разумеется, такие ответы не устроят. В Анбу их учат добираться до правды любыми неправдами, растят из в сущности-то добродушных дворняжек стаю психически нестабильных волкодавов, которые сначала жмут челюстями шею до победного, а потом разбираются, и удивляются ещё, почему их маленький, узколобый мирок то и дело срывается по синусоиде вниз и разбивается вдребезги.  
Интереснее всего, однако, что они-де, глупые, хрупкие и далее по списку, но собирать себя из осколков ( _кинцуги_ **, мелькает в голове смутно знакомое слово, пахнущее золотой патиной и пролитым чаем) умеют на диво проворно и мудро. Я трусливо ищу утешения в надежде, что он, опутанный целой сеткой золотого шва, и из этого выберется целым, лишь на одну свежую заплатку старше. 

Он не садится, просто ставит подсвечник опасно близко к шелковому рукаву моего хаори и скрещивает руки на груди. Незакрытая дверь протяжно скрипит на ветру, ноябрьская ночь продирает до костей, но я вижу, что прошли те времена, когда моё удобство было ему важнее вопросов, которые тошнотворным склизким клубком подкатывают к горлу. Я думаю об этом, и позыв закашляться становится почти невыносимым.

Смотреть или отвернуться? Что упадёт раньше – слово или железо? Я неплохо читаю между строк, но сейчас даже при свете мне сложно различить хоть что-то в проволочной неестественности его позы. Тяжелые напольные часы (Страна Молний, ранняя Эпоха Пяти Деревень, неизвестный мастер) раздражающе гулко роняют в пустоту бусины секунд. 

Затянутая в перчатку рука внезапно взлетает вверх – я будто в замедленной съёмке слежу, как он дёргает алый узел на затылке, привычным движением ловит ладонью безупречную красно-белую личину и с секунду стискивает её пальцами, словно сомневаясь. Во мне волной поднимается долго сдерживаемая паника – я хочу видеть его лицо, но знаю, что, когда наконец увижу, мне станет кристально ясно, что же произойдёт сегодня ночью. И сколько бы я ни втолковывал себе, что ни о какой милости и речи быть не может, где-то внутри всё равно трепыхается глупая, шальная надежда.

Отрезая путь к отступлению, маска гулко ложится на стол рядом с подсвечником, уже плачущим прозрачными слезами тающего воска. 

Я знаю, что смерть очень красива.  
Сегодня у него – её лицо.

**Примечания к главе:**  
* Хаори – жакет прямого покроя без пуговиц, надеваемый поверх кимоно.

**Кинцуги – японское искусство реставрации керамических изделий с помощью лака, полученного из сока лакового дерева, смешанного с золотым, серебряным или платиновым порошком. Философская основа искусства кинцуги заключается прежде всего в том, что поломки и трещины неотъемлемы от истории объекта, и поэтому не заслуживают забвения и маскировки.

**Author's Note:**

> Дорог_ая читатель_ница! Реакция "авторка-то сама поняла, какого хрена тут вообще происходит" - вполне нормальна, к примерно такому эффекту я и стремилась. А распутаем мы с вами этот клубок непонятных отсылок в следующих частях, и щедро приправим его мистикой, расследованиями и разбитыми сердцами.
> 
> Ваши лайки и отзывы держат автора в тонусе и подкармливают музу, так что всегда приветствуются.  
> Прийти и покричать со мной можно в твиттер: https://twitter.com/rina_aronde


End file.
